Love Hina: Suicide Thoughts
by Wolfpacker44
Summary: What happens when one attack too many by the team of NaruMotoko, plus, one crazy mind reading invention of Su, Turns Keitaro into a depressed suicidal person, and what is the resedents of Hinta going to do to save him.
1. Keitaro's Heart

Author's note: I do not own Love Hina, nor the characters. Please R&R, and please excuse the grammar errors.

**_Love Hina _**

"URASHAMA, YOU DIE!"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Both these statements were spoken at the exact same time, In which Keitaro was the victim of not only the malicous words, but of the attacks, which were soon to follow.

Or to be more persise, following one half a second later, which sent the resident Kanrin flying.

As he was flying though, he started another one of his discuessions in his head.

'Why do they always punish me for something I havn't done. Sometimes I think that the whole point in my life is just to get smacked around, but whenever I try to explain the circumstanses to them, no, they won't listin to me, all they want to do to me is kick me around, like I'm just some punching bag that has no feelings. Why should I live.'

Suddenly, his body made impact into a tree, and their was a crunching noise, and everything went black in Keitaro's mind.....

Authors note: I know it's short, so please review! Give me good Ideas to go with this!! Thanks: Wolfpacker44


	2. Keitaro's Awaking

Author's note: I do not own Love Hina, nor, any of it's characters. Please R&R and give me new suggestions! Enjoy! 

To my three reviewers: Your enthusiasm was tremendous! Thanks to your encourgement, I have decided to keep this story going! Please keep up the great notes, and help me from straying too far from the story. Thanks!

The Author of this screwed up story

And now, I present to you chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Keitaro's Emotional Gash 

Darkness, was all that Keitaro could see, as he layed on the ground, somewhere, someplace far away from Hinata-Sou. His soul at ease, he pondered his fate at the point that we left off:

' Ugh, this always happens to me, well, I'm not going anywhere for awhile, so I guess, I can start to think in peace for a change...'

but fate did not have that option in mind for Keitaro, because at that moment, a soaking douse of ice-cold water happen to fall upon Keitaro's face, causing him to sputter like a idiot. Snapped awake by this minor inconvenience, he noticed his location was non other then a beach, which explained his wet feet, but when he looked up to find what caused the interference with his sleep, what he saw, happened to be a tanned girl, with a indian traditinal dress on.

His mind started to explode with his archives searching a match with what he was seeing. "ping" was what he got as his brain, finished it's matching game, and placed two words to label what he was seeing,

Kaolla Su

The Molmol princess was looking at Keitaro strangly, as if he was some, weird insect that she had just found.

Keitaro tried to get up, but as soon as he moved his torso, pain shot up through his body, like a wildfire in a dry forest.

"AAARRRRGGGG GOD, IT HURTS SO BAD!!!"

Keitaro collasped, but when he fainted again, he never noticed the red moon out that night....

Author's note: Keitaro is on the coast of japan, just to clear that up. Now back to our regularly written story:

Keitaro woke up back at Hinata Sou, in his room


	3. Wandering Through The Mind

Hello People! I have been pretty busy with my JROTC unit in HS so I haven't been able to keep on writing. The only writing that I have been able to do was with a personal story that is not Fanfiction, but is a original. When it comes to a good fluorish, I'll post it on Fiction Press, but untill then, your stuck with this. Also, with another note, For Mahromatic fans out there, I have created a fanfiction for it. Please, if you are intrested, drop me a note about it.

Finally I have to thank the reviewers from a couple of months ago:

Jay-Chan: Thank you for your support, without your review, I would have abandoned the story, you have supported me fully! (-- )

Tornado Reviewer: Hey, thanks for the advice, but this is the last chapter that is short, hope you review and tell me what to do with this story! Remember: More Reveiws means more words!

Caboose RvB 1: Hey, thanks a bunch!

Davion: I have followed your advice and I think I got the story right.

Kyushki: Thank you very much, Please review more!

And now onto the boring details:

Disclamer's Notice: I do not own Love Hina or any of the Characters. All of it belongs to Ken.

The Story, Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

_**Wandering through the Mind**_

**Keitaro woke up inside Hinata-Sou, the one place that he felt most detached from. He wanted to leave, to separate, to perish from the house that tourtured him indefinatly. He looked around his room. A note left on his desk, written by the resident above him. Only one word was on the slip of paper: BAKA. He sighed and got up, or at least, attempted to, because he was dully noted that his back gave out on him. Another sigh, and he layed back on his futon, defeated. He didn't know it yet, but a pair of eyes were watching him.**

**About 9 o'clock that day, he walked out of his room. The cold morning air rushed through his clothes, chilling him to the bone. After a painstaking, but successful attempt to reach the Ibroprobine (For those who don't know, this medicen is over the counter and is usually used for pain in the body.) His pain in his back had subsided, he walked out into the backyard of the Hinata House. Amazingly, he didn't run into the other residents of the house. Knowing his luck so far, it would run out soon. He looked into the thick forest that lay behind the old 300 year old building. When he was young, the forest was dark, and he would fear going into it. Without any help he would venture into the forest because of dares, but that only created a cement block that filled the fear in his heart. As he walked into the forest, he looked around into the trees. Usually no one ventured into the forest. It seemed only natural that people avoided it. Although it was still unnatural for people to be curious of it.**

**Keitaro decided to venture into it. As the forest became darker, his depression hit him like a high speed brick that was shot out of a bazooka. He knew that he was unwanted in the house, and he made silent thoughts to himself about what would happened if he was gone one day.**

**_'Ah.'_ He thought to himself: _'The sheer biss of death. From what I've read, the slumber of one in death is one of eternal silence and peace. Exactly the oppsite of what I receive here.' _His Train of thought was halted, as he came to a cliff. It was deep and dark, and long. He looked down and saw nothing. He saw a rock near him. He decided to kick it, and see how far it would drop. He kicked the rock, which finallized it's fate into the deep creveces of the pit. He didn't hear an echo. At this point, the stress of everyday life at his point, took over. He wanted to end it, and end it fast. He looked around at the Inn at the distance, and decided to leave it behind. He stood squarly faced to the cliff, and streched his arms wide, as if he could fly. He leaned forward and let gravity do the rest. He toppled into the crevace.**

**But fate had not allowed him this reprive. The pair of eyes that was mentoned earlier, belonged to a person, a Ninja to be exact, and this ninja wasn't going to let the person she saw earlier die on their watch. The Ninja jumped down into the crevace, bouncing off the walls…**

**Keitaro was in a blissfull state. He fell without care. But he was jerked back into reality. He was cradeled into someone's arms. And he was moving up. Rapidly of course. And he moved fast. But he moved so fast, that the blood rushed out of his head. And soon, he was out cold…**

**He woke in a futon. His surroundings were only one kind of building, a dojo, and it was warm. He looked around and saw only one person. A Ninja. The ninja walked twoards him and sat down next to him. The mystery person took off their mask. And out flowed a short cut turquoise hair. The face that belonged to the Ninja was that of a girl. And she was beautiful. She look at him with a smile of warmness. He blushed and waited for the conversation to start. She begun the conversation first.**

**"Hi, my name's Yumi, what's yours?"**

**End of Chapter**

**Well that's it for Chapter 3, please R&R and more sugesstions please!**


End file.
